


Chat With The Winchesters

by bringmesomepie



Series: Dean and Cas Modern Life [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "dirty talk", F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Stress, cluts, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary Winchester make a small visit to the Dean and Cas's chaotic household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat With The Winchesters

Dean was laying on the couch asleep until someone kept nudging him awake. “Dean, baby. Wake up, sweetheart.”

“Ugh, leave me alone.” Dean mumbled.

“Can’t do that, honey. It’s time to get up.”

“I’m pregnant let me sleep.” Dean groaned.

“Dean, I have to pick Wyatt up from school and Holly from daycare. Your parents are going to be here before I get back, so at least get out of your pajamas.”

“They would prefer me in pajamas than butt ass naked, because that’s about as much energy as I got, Angel face.”

“Fine, you leave me no choice, I’m calling Sam and Jess.”

“No…” Dean mumbled falling back asleep.

“Too late.” Cas said. “Hey, Sam…”

That’s all Dean heard before drifting back into sleep. Next thing he knows is Sam’s voice. “Dean, get up. Mom and Dad aren’t going to let you just slept on the couch all day.”

“’M tired.”

“Come on.” Sam sat Dean up. “Mom and Dad are on their way here. They are an hour out.”

“I want to sleep, let me sleep.”

“No, Dean. Get up, brother.”

“I’m pregnant, leave me alone.”

“Not working, Dean.” Sam said pulled Dean to his feet. “God, Dean, put forth a little effort.”

“Why?”

“Dude, our parents are gonna be here in now less than an hour and your still in your pajamas. All I’m asking is take a fucking shower and get into some damn sweatpants and a t shirt.”

“Aw, Sammy, you make me all tingly when you take control like this.”

“Shut up.” Sam said walking up the stairs.

“Now, if I take this stupid shower I don’t want a peep show, don’t come trotting into the bathroom, while I’m naked.”

“Dude, I’m married.”

“So am I, doesn’t mean you don’t want to look at my fine ass.” Dean said closing the bathroom door and stripping clothes and stepping into the shower.

“Fine ass? Is this the same ass that you pushed to kids out of?”

“Hell, yes, it is. I take good care of my ass, and you should too.”

“I have a great ass.” Sam said cupping his own butt to make sure.

“Yeah, Sammy, just keep thinking that.”

“How do you keep a fine ass then?”

“Running and squats, fucking works too.”

“Dean, dude, I don’t wanna know you gay sex positions. I obviously know you’re a bottom.”

“Hey, if the penis fits.”

“I forgot how horny and perverted you got during your 7th month pregnant with Wyatt.”

“Wonder if that mean I’m gonna have a boy. I wasn’t very horny with Holly.”

“TMI, Dean.”

“If you don’t wanna hear this, then stop talking to me while I’m in the shower.”

“Well, anything to get to be awake and dressed.”

“You’re too vanilla, Sam.”

“Ew, gross, Dean. I don’t wanna know what you and Cas do in your free time.”

“Suit yourself.” Dean said as he turned off the shower water.

“I’m serious, Dean, cool down with the dirty talk.” Sam sat down on the bed.

“I thought you liked my dirty talk.” Dean smiled as he walked out of the bathroom with sweatpants on and putting on his shirt. His swollen middle stretched the shirt a bit.

“Cas should be home with Wyatt and Holly soon.”

“Why did Cas tell me that Mom and Dad are gonna get here before he got back?”

“Maybe he thought they were closer than they were.” Sam said sitting on the couch as Dean plopped into his recliner.

10 minutes later he heard the garage door opened and then the back door open. Wyatt bolted pass the everyone and ran upstairs and they heard the bathroom door slam. “Dean, are you awake?”

“Yeah, I’m shower, dressed, and pretty for my parents.” Dean rose to his feet and walked over to Cas who had Holly in his arms.

“You’re always pretty, but now you’re presentable.”

“I’m glad your standards are high.”

“I fink Daddy pretty.” Holly smiled.

“Thank you, Holly bug. You’re the prettiest all them all. You’re gonna make Uncle Sammy jealous if you get any prettier.”

“Dude.” Sam interjected.

Cas laughed and sat on the opposite side of the couch. “What was going on with Wyatt? He just darted up to the bathroom.” Dean asked sitting back in the chair.

“He was freaking out about having to pee. Literally almost in tears for the five minutes ride home from school. He swore he wasn’t going to make it.”

“He has been twitchy like that a lot lately.” Sam said.

“You’ve heard?” Dean asked.

“Jess is a big gossip girl.”

“Yeah, he has been having a few panic attacks, he freaks out over small things that could have been avoided if he had just talk to me or Cas. Car trip are getting more difficult because Wyatt gets twitchy and always asking if he could go to the bathroom or needs fresh air. If Cas and I want to take him and Holly to Kansas to Mom and Dad’s house for Christmas he has to change that.”

“Maybe there is something wrong with him…mentally.”

“I don’t know what to think anymore. His first _“panic attack”_ was over a stuff animal bear. They have only gotten worse. Thanksgiving two weeks ago was horrible. I’m surprised Mom and Dad want to come over after that.” Dean exclaimed.

“Why are they coming over?”

“John wanted to get a chance to work on the Impala and his truck and Dean still has his tools. Mary wants to perfect the nursery and clean the house more thoroughly than Dean has already done.”

“Hey, Cas, baby, you’re making me sound like a house mom. I am working, just from home. Yeah, I’m going on leave next month, and I have some free time, but I ain’t no house mom.”

Wyatt trotted down the stairs. “Hey, Daddy.”

“Hey, Rocket, how was school?”

“It was ok, I guess.”

“School’s like that. How does Melissa like Bonnie? You said she was gonna bring it to school today?”

“She love her. Papa, you should have seen Melissa’s face when I gave her Bonnie. She hadn’t gotten the chance to bring Bonnie to school until today. I brought Clyde and we played together all recess.” Wyatt said sitting down beside Cas.

“That’s great, bub.”

Holly crawled off Dean’s chair and tried to walked upstairs. “Holly, what has Papa and Daddy told you. No walking upstairs without Papa, Daddy, Uncle Sam or Aunt Jess around.”

Holly went on anyway.

“Holly Fae Winchester.” Dean said sternly s he struggled to get up.

“Dean, I got her.” Cas stood to his feet and Dean fell back into the chair.

Dean sighed and then they heard a loud thud then more, Dean heard Cas gasp. “Cas?”

Dean looked at Sam then they heard it. Holly let out a loud wail. Sam hadn’t seen Dean move that fast since right after Holly. Dean rushed over to the stairs where he saw Holly crying into Cas’s chest. Cas had a protective arm wrapped around Holly and his other hand cupped the back of her head. Cas looked terrified. “What happened?” Sam exclaimed.

“She fell down the stairs. I had just got to the stairs when she started to fall. I caught her at the bottom.” Cas said rubbing the toddlers back.

Holly looked up at Dean. “Daddy.” She cried.

Dean scooped her into his arms. “It’s ok, Holly bug.” Dean rocked her back and forth as she cried into his chest and gripped his shirt tight. Dean walked upstairs into her room  and sat on the bed. Her cries were softening but she was still very upset. “Holly, where does it hurt?”

Holly looked up at Dean. She rubbed her head. “My head hurts and my booty.”

“I’m sorry, sweetie. This is a learning lesson, Daddy told you not to go upstairs with him or Papa and what did you do? You went up anyway. I told you not to go upstiar by yourself so this wouldn’t happen. Are you going to do that again?”

“No, Daddy. She whimpered.

“Good, I’m not getting mad at you, I just want you to be safe.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“You wanna lay here with Daddy for a little bit?” She nodded her and Dean laid back on Holly’s bed and Holly curled up beside him. Holly rubbed Dean’s big swollen belly as Dean rubbed Holly back. They stayed like that until they heard the doorbell ring. “Holly, I think grandma and grandpa are here.”

Holly smiled and she crawled out of the bed and Dean was shortly behind her. She waited patiently at the top of the stairs before Dean took her hand and they made the trip down the steps. When they reached the bottom Mary was already in the living room hugging everyone. John and Sam had walked outside to grabbed the stuff.

Mary was the first to spot Dean. “Dean, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hey Mom.” Dean smiled then hugging her.

Mary crouched down to the floor. “Hello, Miss Holly.”

“Granny!” She squealed and hopped into her grandma’s arms. Mary stood up and propped the toddler on her hip.

“Dean, what happened? Holly has a bruise on her forehead.”

“Oh, she fell down the stair a couple minutes ago. She fine.” Dean tried to smile.

“Oh, Dean, you look stress, you need to sit, now.”

“I’m fine, Mom, really.”

“No, you’re not. You’re going to sit down and let the other adults handle the kids.”

“Mom, I’m fine, I can’t take care of my kids, today’s just not a good day.”

“That’s why you are going to sit on the couch and rest.” Mary pulled Dean over to the couch and forced him to sit. “There, now relax.”

“Mom, I can’t really relax right now.” Dean said trying to stand up. “I have supper to fix, get Holly ready for bed…”

“Why do you think we’re here?” Mary asked pushing Dean back down onto the couch.

Sam and John had walked into the house. They walked in the living room. John spotted Dean sitting on the couch with Mary holding Holly. “Hey Dean.” John smiled.

“Hey Dad.” Dean waved from his seat on the couch.

“What’s wrong, Dean-o? Can’t use your leg to give your old man a hug or at least a hand shake?”

“Mom, won’t let me use my feet. She thinks I’m stress an should be up to take care of my family.”

“Mary, Dean is pregnant not invalid.”

“John Winchester, I had two babies I know how bad it feel to be under a lot of stress. Now, Dean stand up and hug your father before he has a stroke.”

Dean rose to his feet and hugged John. “How was the trip here?”

“I don’t know why you insisted on moving to South Dakota. You need to live close to us.” John exclaimed.

“We live here in Sioux Falls so I’m close to my business partner. You know Bobby Singer, Dad.”

“Yeah, last time I talked with Bobby Singer he put a gun on me.”

“If I know you John, and I do you were probably being stubborn.” John waved her away and sat down beside Dean.

“So how is my fourth grandchild.”

Dean had to do the math in his head. Then he remember that Sam had Madison. “Fine, I guess. He different than both Holly’s and Wyatt’s pregnancy. This one kept me morning sick until half through 5 months now I’m just tired, sore, swollen.”

“Do you know the gender?”

“Me and Cas do, but we’re not telling. Cas and I have a name but we’re not telling. We want it to be a surprise.” Dean smiled.

“That’s different.” John remarked.

“Hey, don’t judge us. We got both a boy and a girl we don’t care what’s next. The nursery is the same neutral colors, neutral stuff animals and clothing.”

John placed a hand on Dean’s belly and it gave a big hearty kick to the palm of his hand. John laughed. “That’s a Winchester kick. You and Sammy gave those same kick when Mary was pregnant with y’all.”

“Good to know, Dad.”

“I think it’s a boy, that’s my bet.”

“Alright, just to make it even I think it’s a girl.” Mary smiled.

“You’ll have to wait until the time comes to find out.” Dean smiled.

“Shouldn’t be much longer.”

“Yeah, because you know me and Cas. We aren’t good at planning.” Dean smiled.

                                                                                ***


End file.
